(Re) Zo̱ntanoús Nekroús - Chapter Seven
'Charlotte Thompson:' I'd just pulled Carter into the Jeep when i started getting worried, where was Tristan and the others? were they ok? What happened to Nathan? Soon i got tired of waiting and i ran into the Hotel, running up the stairs, jumping two steps at time till i came across a girl with silver hair holding Tristan in his arms, I blushed bright red with jealousy when i saw this but it quickly was replaced by horror when i saw Trive pouring River Styx water over a cut on his neck. "What the hell are you doing?!" I shouted, the silver haired girl's eyes snapped to me. I lunged forward to knock the thermos out of Trive's hand but Nathan jumped out, grabbing me by my thin wrists and holding me back "Lottie! calm down! If this doesn't work he'll come back as one of Them! do you want that?!" I stared, my eyes filling with tears "N-no..." I allowed Nathan to pull me into one of the deserted rooms to calm me down. He kneeled in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders, smiling reassuringly "Everything will be ok, Tristan will be ok" I kept my eyes on the doorway, praying to the gods that Tristan would make it. Please Zeus, save your loving son, he is the only hope we have, we are the last of the demigods and we need him. Please, please, please..... Suddenly the silver haired girl came in, carrying Trive who was still weak from the attack, I eyed her before Nathan coughed "Um...this is Veronika Lecter, the hunter we came here to save..." I glared "This is your fault! if we hadn't come here Tristan wouldn't have been bitten and we'd all be on our way away from this place, now two of us are uncoinscious and one is on deaths door and about to come back as a Zombie!" I shouted, not caring that this Hunter looked like she could snap me in half without even breaking a sweat, She stared at me appreciatly "Your very brave miss Charlotte" she said with a slight russian accent. Suddenly a figure came to the door, for a moment my deepest fear seemed to be realised when i noticed his pale skin which was usually tanned from his hours in the sun at camp, but then i noticed his eyes, they were still azure blue and not milky white like the zombies, he was smiling at us. "You did it! your alive!" I practically screamed, I rushed up and hugged him, he stood shocked for a moment but then laughed and hugged me back, i wouldn't have cared if a zombie horde was about to devour us, this was the best moment of my life. Then i realised that Tristan was laughing nervously, i'd prolonged the hug too long so i jumped back, nearly knocking Trive off his feet and blushed insanely. Trive had a mixture of hurt on his face, a mixture of hurt and something i couldn't quite identify. He turned to Tristan, seeming to look at him even though i knew that was impossible "If you survived the water does...does that mean your..." Tristan looked at himself, at his new pale skin, he then drew his knife and brought it to his thumb, he cut the base of the thumb lightly with the tip of the blade and a drop of blood welled up "No...i guess you didn't give me enough to make me invulnerable, but just enough to cure the infection" I didn't care, i was still too overjoyed he was alive and not one of those things, it would have killed me if i was forced to end him. Suddenly sounds echoed through the the halls, sounds of moans and deep guttoral grunts. Zombies. "They're coming, we need to get to the Jeep now!" Nathan shouted, he picked up Trive, who was in no fit state to run and we all ran out the room, the first of the zombies were just coming down the stairs, they're eyes locked on us and they charged. We ran down the stairs, Veronika clutched her side in pain but she easily kept up till we were out of the door, Tristan and Veronika slammed the glass doors shut and shoved things in front of it to stop the zombies like a trash can and a bench but the zombies just crashed through the glass, Nathan, Trive and i were already in the Jeep, Nathan was starting the engine when Tristan and Veronika jumped into the back, at that moment the zombies swarmed the Jeep, pressing their mangled faces against the glass, leaving bloody smearing lines against the glass. Allison shrieked but i quickly took action, grabbing Carter's AK-47 that was lying on the bottom of the seats, I pulled back the hammer and fired, the glass shattered and the zombies on the outside fell dead, the loud banging echoed th streets and Veronika trembled "More of them are coming...they've heard us....go Natenka!" I stared in confusion but Nathan seemed to understand, he slammed his foot on the gas pedal and the Jeep swerved down the street, Zombies crashed through windows, doors and some even pulled themselves out of man holes. "I think we've just got every zombie in New York on our tail!" Tristan said, looking out of the window as the zombies got farther and farther away "Its not safe in New York anymore" Trive said, his blind eyes on the back of Nathan's seat "Where do we go then?" I asked, dropping the AK-47 in shock, i can't believe i had done that. "Theres only one place we can go" Tristan said, his eyes on some distant hills in front of us, I noticed for the first time where we were. "Camp Half-Blood" Category:Zo̱ntanoús Nekroús (Remake) Category:Luke 12346 Category:The Dead Resistance